Various equipment and accessories for use with a lawn tractor are known in the art. In particular, lawn and garden carts are often used as a tool to transport materials such as lawn debris, tools and equipment. Typically, a lawn cart includes an open container that is mounted to a frame and has a base with three or four sides. The frame is in turn supported by two wheels. A tow bar with a hitch extends outwardly from the frame. The hitch is attached to a coupling at the rear of the tractor. Once attached, the cart can be towed about the yard by the lawn tractor to transport the materials loaded into the bed.
A drawback of most current carts is that they must be disconnected from the tractor for dumping, a cumbersome and time-consuming task. In addition, the tow bar is typically rigidly coupled to the axle of the cart, making the cart difficult to maneuver. There is a need for a lawn and garden cart with improved maneuverability and a convenient way to dump the contents of the container.